


A Vacation To Recover From My Vacation

by Maquiskat (Lilahkat)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The terrible trio take Janeway away for a vacation to protect her from the realities of their return home.  Which works until one of those realities change and invade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vacation To Recover From My Vacation

They were up to something and Kathryn knew it as she peered over the rims of her sunglasses. Having lived with her terrible trio for the past seven years, she knew with a sixth sense, she supposed only a mother was supposed to have, when her surrogate children, Tom, B’Elanna and Harry, were up to something. Bringing her to a secluded island paradise with a long stretch of private white sand beach to allow them all to relax after the debriefings by Starfleet wasn’t a bad thing, of course. Harry even eschewed bringing a date so she wouldn’t feel like a fifth wheel. Kathryn paused for a moment as a shudder coursed through her body as she looked around for the newly minted lieutenant who was currently taking his turn playing cabana boy. At least that was why she hoped he had not brought a date, the thought that Harry might have other designs made her slightly queasy.

As though sensing her godmother’s distress, Miral shifted in her place snuggled against Kathryn’s chest under the shade of the umbrella they rested beneath and mewled softly. Moving her hand up instinctively to comfort the baby as she squirmed, Kathryn’s thoughts were pulled away from the particularly bad path they were going down. A soft smile graced her lips as she stroked her goddaughter’s back gently, the action soothing her own nerves at the same time as they soothed the baby. As she thought about it, Kathryn determined that their purpose was probably no more sinister than taking her mind off of everything that had transpired since they had returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Away from headquarters, away from talks of promotions, away from incessant requests for interviews and away from Seven of Nine and Chakotay. A frown crossed her lips at that thought and Miral shifted again, rooting instinctively against Kathryn’s bathing suit covered breast. “Sorry little one,” Kathryn tapped the baby’s little nose with a delicate finger as she smiled sadly, “We’re going to have to get mommy here to tend to that for you… Diapers, burping and cuddling is all I am qualified for.”

As Kathryn started to stand, Harry appeared from nowhere setting a fresh mochaccino on the table beside her deck chair and asking almost too anxiously, “Where are you off to, Cap…” He shrank slightly as Kathryn glared and arched her brow at him. “I mean Kathryn.” He stammered slightly and all thoughts of Harry having alternate designs for this trip fled her mind as she tried to hold back her amusement.

“Am I under house arrest, Lieutenant?” Kathryn smirked as she shifted Miral to her other hip.

Harry arched his brow in askance at her this time, seeming to remember that not only was she not his Captain any longer but more importantly that she was his friend. “Fair is fair, Kathryn.” He stressed her name meaningfully before continuing almost too smoothly. “And of course, you’re not under house arrest. Just I spent an extra twenty minutes in the house making you a fresh drink, because you prefer something coffee flavoured to beer.” He feigned hurt feelings as he nodded at the full cooler in his other hand.

Rolling her eyes, Kathryn snorted at his melodramatics. “I swear Harry, you spend too much time with Tom.” Turning her attention to the gurgling baby in her grasp, Kathryn smiled and tickled the little one’s barely pronounced ridges. “In fact, I was going to get this darling’s momma… Someone is hungry.”

“When isn’t she hungry…” Harry laughed and cupped Miral’s chin. “I’ll get B’Elanna. You sit down, relax, read your book and …” He pushed the ice cold glass, beaded with sweat towards his former Captain. “… drink what I made you… You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

Allowing her body to collapse back in the chair, she settled Miral down on her chest again and pushed her sunglasses up her face once more. “Aye, sir…” Kathryn snapped in perfect regulation voice, before picking up the frozen concoction and sipping it gingerly as she watched Harry carry their cooler down to the beach. Cold, smooth and full of coffee and caffeine goodness, Kathryn didn’t even notice the alcohol rush of the Irish Cream until it hit her stomach, a spread of warmth going through all her limbs. “Maybe I should be worried, little one…” Her goddaughter gurgled as she chewed on one of Kathryn’s bathing suit strings. “If I didn’t know better I’d swear that boy was trying to get me drunk.”

***

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding he set the ice chest down in the sand and settled on it, looking up at B’Elanna. “You might want to retrieve your daughter from the Captain…”

“Kathryn, Har… Kathryn…” Tom chuckled as he motioned for Harry to get off the cooler so he could retrieve a drink from its depths.

Harry simply glared at him. “I got that Tom… It’s just… She’s the Captain, ok? I have a hard enough time calling her Kathryn to her face.”

Chuckling softly, Tom sat down on the sand. “Kinda like your mom telling you to call her by her first name eh, Harry?”

The former helmsman’s head jerked as B’Elanna cuffed him soundly. “Behave, Tom. I’m going to go collect our little darling and will take my turn monitoring the sensors.”

“You might want to fine tune things, Maquis…” Harry grinned up at his friend. “A couple of transmissions from non-approved sources almost made it through the net.”

B’Elanna scowled and glanced at Tom. “For that they’d have to be within the three kilometre range of the island…”

“Don’t look at me,” Tom shrugged as he got tired of waiting and pushed his friend off the cooler. “My dad is the one who promised to keep the airspace clear.” As the lid lifted, Harry quickly dipped his hand into the icy depths and plucked out a cube, which after a slight struggle became lodged in a place against Tom’s body that Harry didn’t want to imagine. “That’s it… Now you’re going to pay…”

As the former operations officer tore off down the beach at top speed tailed by a still decidedly uncomfortable former helm officer, B’Elanna could only shake her head. “If they wanted to be helpful they’d keep Kathryn out of the house.”

Making her way up to the house, she paused by Kathryn’s chair and was handed a squirming Miral. “The old ice down the swim pants routine?” Kathryn asked as she sipped her drink.

“You’d think Tom would see it coming by now…” B’Elanna settled the baby against her hip.

Kathryn nodded, “Or that Harry would be tired of either having to leave the water naked or being rescued by me and my beach towel?” Looking down the beach over her sunglasses, she could only shake her head. “Why is it always me and my beach towel? Is he doing it on purpose?” B’Elanna smirked as Kathryn’s voice became more than half serious. “Should I be worried here?”

“Of Harry?” B’Elanna snickered and shifted her squirming baby to the other hip. “You’d eat him alive…” She looked down at Kathryn with a wicked grin on her face. “You know it might not be a half bad idea. He’s still young enough to be trainable…”

Holding up her hand, Kathryn silenced the half Klingon woman. “Let’s not go there and never speak of it again.” Rolling her eyes, she pushed her sunglasses up her nose once more and settled back in the chair as B’Elanna chuckled.

“Watch the kids for me, ok, Kathryn?” She looked down the beach leaving no doubt who she was referring to.

Crinkling her nose, Kathryn nodded. “Why do I always get stuck babysitting someone else’s problem? It’s not like either of them is my responsibility…”

“We could change that…” B’Elanna teased as she made her way into the house ostensibly to feed Miral.

Kathryn shuddered convulsively once more and growled. “I thought we agreed we weren’t going there again.”

***

There had been a certain guilt as he made his way to Kathryn’s temporary quarters in the Starfleet compound. Not knowing who else to turn to when Seven had abruptly ended their relationship, stating coldly that she wished to explore possibilities on Earth on her own, he had found himself instinctively making his way back to Kathryn. Stopping himself for a moment, his mind played through what he might expect from her. A welcome with open arms was unlikely. However she was equally unlikely to just turn him away out of hand. At least he hoped she wouldn’t. Besides right now he needed his best friend and what ever else had or hadn’t transpired between them they were still best friends. Steeled by that knowledge, Chakotay had made his way into the building only to find she wasn’t home.

Undaunted he had made his way to her office at Command, only to find her office practically empty and her assistant tight lipped about her current location. A silent alarm went off in his head and his heart rate increased dramatically. Starfleet wouldn’t have asked her to…

They would, he told himself with a subconscious growl, and she would go when asked. Now with even more purpose he made his way to Admiral Paris’ office demanding to know where Kathryn was and where they’d sent her. At first the Admiral had been cold and officious, but Chakotay was undaunted still. Growling out his demands for her whereabouts and raging about the injustice of Starfleet demanding more from Kathryn after all the sacrifices she’d made, barely letting the Admiral have a word in edgewise, Chakotay never noticed the marked change in attitude as Owen Paris watched him from behind his desk.

A sly smile played at his lips for a moment before the Admiral allowed his command mask to slip across his face again and advised Chakotay that Kathryn had taken some leave days and hadn’t left any indication of where she was going. As far as he knew she was as far away from Starfleet Command as his son and daughter-in-law were at the moment. For a moment Chakotay had scrutinized the Admiral, then had turned on his heel and left the office, determined to find Kathryn and see for himself that she was fine.

He hadn’t seen the Admiral make his way back to his desk to make a few com calls and set up the trail of bread crumbs, that had lead Chakotay to exactly where he was now.

In a cramped shuttlecraft with Michael Ayala, hovering over a tropical island, unable to beam down because of the elaborate array of shields, sensors and scrambling devices that protected the paradise below.

“Hail them again, Mike…” Chakotay growled as Mike shook his head and chuckled.

“Give it up, Chak… They obviously don’t want you there. It’s not as if she’s in any danger. This set up has a certain engineer’s fingerprints all over it.” Mike looked at Chakotay and pursed his lips. “Face it, my friend. You were the one who started sleeping with the blonde… Again… What did you expect?”

Chakotay shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t sleep with her… Besides that’s not what this is about. I need to know that Kathryn is safe.”

“Which is really interesting since you didn’t even seem to care whether she was alive or not when you had Seven to keep you company…” Mike did his best to keep his voice neutral but some aggravation showed around the edges. The clenching of his fist and the whiteness of his knuckles let Ayala know how near to the edge Chakotay was with his control, yet it didn’t stop him from pressing on. “Look you can punch me if you like, but lets face the facts here, Chak. The truth hurts. You moved on. You took up with Seven. Now her ‘kids’, at least the ones that didn’t fuck over their ‘mother’, are siding with her and trying to protect her from a world of hurt. I’m not even sure if I would beam you down there even if I could.”

Ayala watched as the fight seemed to drain right out of Chakotay’s body. His hand unclenched and he looked out the view port somewhat mournfully. Quietly he allowed the realization that he had come to through the wild goose he’d been on to find her to be vocalized. “What if I haven’t moved on, Mike?”

Silence filled the cabin, the only sound around them the sound of their breath. “She might have by now, you know?” The former Maquis broke the silence as he watched his former Captain.

An almost imperceptible nod of Chakotay’s head answered his question and made Ayala’s mind up. “Get on the transport pad, hang on and trust me…”

With a devilish grin, Ayala adjusted his flight controls and bounced the shuttle along the surface of the shield, like a stone skipping over water. Not that he’d get through, but it would set off every alarm B’Elanna had set. As he flew just beyond the barrier, he looked back at Chakotay. “Ready for a swim?”

Before Chakotay could respond he was caught in the shimmering light of the transporter beam.

***

Both her former helmsman and operations officer were cowering in front of her like six year olds getting scolded for baking mud pies in the kitchen, as she expertly wrapped her beach towel around Harry’s waist, providing him with at least some modesty. Suddenly a blare of sirens from the house attracted all of their attentions, as the sizzling cascade of energy rippled down the force shields from where the shuttle had skipped off its surface.

Turning her attention back to the two wayward children masquerading as grown men, Kathryn growled. “What the hell is all this?”

Tom looked at Harry. Harry looked at Tom. Tom opened his mouth, then closed it. Harry opened his, then closed it as well. Looking heavenward for the strength to deal with her juvenile delinquent former crewman and their stunts, the silver streak of a shuttlecraft overhead caught Kathryn’s attention as it glittered in the sun. It stopped, just beyond the shields she assumed the terrible trio had set up to ‘protect’ her from the outside world and hovered still for a moment. Her mouth dropped open for a moment as a blue twinkling light appeared about ten feet above the water’s surface and a definitely humanoid form materialized from it. For a moment gravity seemed to have no effect on the person, which leant the scene a sort of insane comedy that she’d have expected from one of Tom’s obscure television programs, then suddenly gravity took hold and the figure plummeted into the ocean.

Without a second thought, Kathryn ran out into the water and dove in as she heard Tom call to B’Elanna to drop the shields.

***

He was dead.

Well, he was thinking and he could feel pain, so maybe he wasn’t…

But if he wasn’t dead, Ayala was.

Soft lips pressed to his, pushing air into his lungs, interrupted his murderous thoughts, but just as he was beginning to enjoy it they pulled away and the air escaped as a wracking cough that pushed water from his mouth and chest. Chakotay felt his body rolled over as he spewed the salty liquid into the sand and he knew with that preternatural sense he had always had around her, exactly who this was.

Kathryn.

And he was spewing up seawater when he should be begging for forgiveness.

Oh yes, this was so attractive. How much better could their reunion possibly get?

Feeling her tender hands rolling him back onto his back, and his body responding not only to her in its normally prescribed manner but also to the near death experience he had just had, Chakotay knew the answer to his own question immediately as he fought to think of anything that would cause the ‘reaction’ to subside. Focusing on Seska, sleeping with Seska and the subsequent revelation that she was a Cardassian had the desired effect and kept him from revisiting the near death experience as a death experience at Kathryn’s hands, he was certain.

Then he was drowning in blue once again, but this time the sensation was welcome as he found himself lost in her eyes. “Chakotay are you all right?”

He nodded slowly. Their gazes locked together and silence reigned for a blessed moment, only to be shattered by the meaty thud of her fist connecting with his chest. “You bloody idiot… What exactly did you think you were playing at? If I hadn’t seen you fall you’d be dead right now…” Pulling herself upright, Kathryn settled back on her haunches. “I expect this sort of thing from Tom or Harry, but you,” She emphasized the word pointedly, “Chakotay. I can’t believe…” Flashes of his other ‘stunts’ filled her mind. Shuttle crash after shuttle crash. Posturing. Brawls. Blondes. “No, I take it back… You are precisely like every other male on this godforsaken island. A six year old playing at being a grown up.” Winding her arms around her body, Kathryn rose to her feet and moved a short distance away from him.

She wanted to kill him.

She wanted to hold him.

And that brought back every thought, every memory of exactly why her ‘children’ had brought her here to forget. He wasn’t hers to hold. Even though her body shook with the need to do so, even though the relief she felt that he was safe and mostly unharmed made her tremble, she couldn’t hold him. If she did she would never want to let go and …

Settling back down on the sand with a thud, Kathryn began to rock slightly, trying to put those feelings back in the cages she had made for them so long ago, and failing dismally.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn settled back down in the sand, her back to him, holding herself and was uncertain what to do. There had been a time when he would have gone to her without question, but in the reality of the here and now, he wasn’t certain if that was an option for him anymore.

The sound of footsteps behind him drew his attention, and he looked up to see a glowering B’Elanna Torres staring down at him, holding a soft blanket in her hands. “Here you’ll need this…” With a reflexive jerk of her wrist the blanket struck him in the back. She looked towards Kathryn then back at him. “After the production number you put us through to get down here, you better be here to do more than just join us for lunch.”

A quick nod of his head and the look in his eyes told B’Elanna everything she needed to know but before she could turn away her Klingon instincts took hold and she knelt over him, her teeth bared as she looked him in the eye. “Good, but if you hurt her again, I’ll gut you myself, understand?” Before he could respond, B’Elanna righted herself and stalked back up the beach towards the beach house. Leaving them alone but for the crashing of the waves.

Slowly Chakotay stood, lifting the blanket as he did and moved behind her. “You look cold…” He couldn’t believe how inane his comment sounded as he unfolded the soft cloth and settled it over her shoulders gently.

Pulling the blanket around her like a shield, Kathryn didn’t dare look back at him. She couldn’t risk what she might see. She couldn’t trust her reaction to what she might see. Not really trusting her voice anymore than she trusted anything else at this point, but not seeing any other way to get the answers she needed she spoke. “Why are you here, Chakotay?”

For a moment he was tempted to try to sway her by telling her exactly what he had gone through, what he had endured to get here but looking at her shoulders as they trembled beneath the blanket he knew that his trials were nothing compared to hers. Instead there was nothing to do but give her the simple, complicated, obvious, yet completely hidden truth. “Because I love you, Kathryn.”

The blanket began to shake more and for an instant Chakotay thought she was crying and moved forward to comfort her. Then the cold sound of her laughter echoed in his ears and his brow furrowed. Slowly Kathryn stood and dropped the blanket away as her body still trembled with laughter. “You. Love. Me.” Tears rolled from her eyes that he couldn’t tell if they came from her laughter or her sorrow. “More like you’ll love me as long as the next built blonde hasn’t walked into your life.”

For a moment the hurt that Chakotay felt well up inside of him made him want to turn away from her, leave her and never return, but then the pain morphed to anger and he stalked towards her. “How would you know? I don’t think you’d know what love is if it was something Starfleet ordered you to do.”

Stalking towards one another, both knew something was going to give, yet neither was willing to be the one. Kathryn’s lip curled up as she glared at him. Chakotay moved slowly, unnaturally quiet as he met her gaze indifferently. “You arrogant, self satisfied, smug bastard…” Her chest was pressed against his now. “How dare you come back into my life after what you did and make me feel this way again…”

“You’re a self involved, obsessive, prick teasing bitch, Kathryn,” Chakotay’s voice was deceptively calm, “and whether you like it or not… I. Love. You.”

“Fuck you…” She snarled.

A taunting smile crossed his lips, “I was hoping you might.”

Suddenly a cursing mass of soft, warm flesh hurtled into his body like a cannonball, knocking him back, yet somehow he managed to keep his feet, even with the flurry of blows she was inflicting on his body. Her nails raked his flesh and he hissed in pain as her teeth sunk into his shoulder blade, yet his only other reaction was to carry her forward with him until his feet touched the edge of the discarded blanket.

One hand snaked into her hair, his fingers winding in the soft locks and pulling her back, hissing in pain as her teeth pulled at his flesh. Dropping to his knees, Chakotay brought her with him, her breath going out of her with a primal grunt. Their eyes met once more and though she wanted to look away, she found she couldn’t. As much as she wanted to deny his words, when Kathryn truly looked into his eyes that was all that was there. His words were the truth.

A soft whimper accompanied her realization and Chakotay could see the anger drain from her body, only to be replaced by something akin to fear. His grip loosened in her hair and he smoothed it down, pushing the strands from her face with a gentle touch. “I won’t hurt you anymore, love…” He bent and caught her lips with his own, his tongue pressing against hers, softly exploring the texture of her lips.

Opening instinctively beneath him, Kathryn felt all her defences crumble as gave in to all her suppressed urges. She rocked her pelvis against him as she buried her face in his neck. “… But I might hurt you.”

Pulling back, Chakotay looked into her eyes once more. “Not going to happen… We’ve both hurt each other enough for several lifetimes.” His free hand slipped down and released the ties of her bathing suit, his fingers brushing against the swollen slick lips of her sex, brushing over her curls and spreading the copious moisture over his fingers as his knuckle grazed her clit.

Whether she believed as he did or not, made no difference to Kathryn anymore. The last of her resistance fell away as her hands moved to release him from his soaked clothing. Needing his skin against hers to make her believe this was anything more than an alcohol-induced hallucination and that she wasn’t still on her deck chair beneath her umbrella. Running her body against his, Kathryn could feel his hard male nipples as they grazed her flesh, the heat of him against her, and one leg hooked itself over his hip as she realized that seven years of foreplay was more than enough.

Somehow, Chakotay wasn’t at all surprised when he found himself on his back, beneath the gyrating mass of woman who was currently torturing his nipples with her tongue. Her teeth grazed the flesh of his chest, nipping and sucking, leaving tiny welts over his torso to brand him as hers. It was an exquisite torture and on any other day he would have been content to leave her be. Today however, Chakotay wanted nothing more than to be buried as deep as he could be inside Kathryn’s body. He bucked against her, trying to find purchase enough to change the angle to allow him to penetrate her. Unfortunately without flipping her onto her back, something he could easily do, but felt no motivation to, he was at her mercy.

In her mind, Kathryn knew that Chakotay could easily turn the tables, take her without so much as another thought, yet he didn’t and that meant more to her than he would ever know. Later she would be his bitch, would writhe beneath him as he fucked her long and hard, but tonight she needed to claim him back. Needed to make him hers again. She didn’t know if he realized that she needed this, if that’s the reason he waited for her to slide her body onto his rigid cock, but in any case she was grateful enough to end his wait.

Sitting upright, Kathryn looked down into his eyes then bent forward suddenly and claimed his lips. Her tongue penetrated his mouth, duelling with his own tongue, before exploring deep inside, flicking at each sensitive spot she found with renewed lust. Bringing herself upright again, she knelt up leaving a large gap between them as her hand encircled his cock, guiding it towards her entrance then slowly settling down, gasping in wonder at how perfectly he filled her.

Heaven. He was in shear heaven. Kathryn was so beautiful as she knelt above him, but then as she had sunk down, her throbbing sex drawing him deep into her body, that was when he had known just how close he had come to loosing this perfection. A tear escaped him, and he felt her tongue chasing it over his cheek, lapping it away as she kissed over his cheek, his nose, his brow, before settling again on ravishing his lips. Her body rocked over his, driving his cock, deeper and harder into her body with every thrust. Kathryn’s relentless pumping bringing both of them closer to a stunning orgasm.

Muscles rippled against the hard shaft that she ground herself down on, and her back arched as his hands moved over her breasts, pulling at her nipples and squeezing the soft globes of flesh. Kathryn panted as she felt herself contract around him, her clit aching with the tension as her body pounded down on top of him. Leaning forward her hair fell over her cheek, tickling at his chest as she kissed his hard muscles. She felt his fingers press against her clit and she whimpered in ecstasy as she sat upright once more, riding harder and faster against him.

Their bodies synchronized as the first ripples of pure pleasure rolled through them. Kathryn’s eyes snapped open and she was caught in his gaze, unable to pull away as their bodies began to spasm uncontrollably against each other, wave after wave of ecstasy tearing through their bodies like electricity. She could feel the flood of his semen filling her full, the hot liquid rush bathing her insides, then squeezing past his still hard cock. With a final moan of satiation, Kathryn collapsed against his chest. A small smile came to her lips as she felt his hand tangle in her hair and draw her up so they could kiss.

For a few minutes they basked in the peace and silence that surrounded them, then Kathryn brought her head up and grinned mischievously as she looked into his eyes. “So when do we leave?”

Chakotay arched a brow at her, knowing she was up to something but unsure what. “From here?”

Nodding, Kathryn reached up and traced his lips. “To wherever you’re taking me next… After everything that’s happened today, I’m going to need a vacation to recover from my vacation.”


End file.
